


Storm

by Aryagraceling



Series: Prompts, Drabbles, and Shorts [6]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Camping, Crack-ish, M/M, Outdoor Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rain, Rough Sex, Smut, Storms, There's a little fluff, Yuri's a murder kitten
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-20
Updated: 2018-06-20
Packaged: 2019-05-26 05:22:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14993696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aryagraceling/pseuds/Aryagraceling
Summary: Otabek convinces Yuri to join him for a weekend in the woods.





	Storm

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DomesticatedTendencies](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DomesticatedTendencies/gifts).



> Aged both of them up a few years, so no underage. 
> 
> I really have no excuse for this, Domesticatedtendencies asked and I hope I delivered!

“Who’s going to take care of Potya?”

Otabek groaned and leaned his forehead into the younger skater’s shoulder. “Victor and Yuuri already said they’d come over,” he said. “It’s two days, Yuri. You promised.” He pulled back to stare into Yuri’s flashing eyes, doing their best to not meet his gaze. “Besides,” he said, trailing a finger over Yuri’s thigh, “the thought of you in one of my flannels, hair lit up in the firelight--mmm.” He dragged the finger lower as Yuri squirmed.

“But camping, Beka, really? There’s like, bugs, and no showers. And probably no service either,” Yuri said, holding up his phone. 

“You won’t mind once I get my hands on you,” Otabek said. He slipped his hand under the hem of the oversized leopard-print sweater his partner insisted on wearing around the house and  _ very  _ lightly scratched around the base of the blond’s cock. “You already know I’m a good distraction.”

“Damn you,” Yuri breathed, tossing his head back as Otabek gripped him firmly, smirking. “Can I at least bring music? We should practice.”

“Bring whatever,” Otabek murmured, nibbling up his neck. “Just as long as I can fuck you by firelight.” Beneath him, Yuri began to shake and slid a hand into his hair, whining at the feeling of being taken apart stroke by stroke. “Mmm, then we can go skinny dipping, yeah? Maybe I’ll pin you up against a tree by the lake, mark you all up and down.”

“B--Beka, please,” Yuri begged. “I don’t care, just--Beka, gods, please--”

Otabek stopped, pulling away after a chaste kiss to the younger man’s nose. “That’s all I wanted,” he said, lips curling wolfishly. “Told you I could make you beg to go camping with me.”

“Fuck you,” Yuri said. He dragged Otabek’s head down to stare at his cock, rock hard and jumping. “You started this, now  _ finish it,”  _ he hissed.

“Impatient,” Otabek said, lapping at the tip. “If I said I was going to make you wait until tomorrow?”

“I swear to fuck I’ll kill you.” Yuri pushed his head down further, canting his hips to press into his partner’s mouth. 

Otabek sucked hard once before pulling off to plant his head in Yuri’s lap, away from his cock. “If you can make it through tomorrow with minimal whining, I’ll finish this,” he said, looking up out of the corner of his eye. He held up a finger. “Pinky promise.”

“Bastard,” Yuri whined, but he shook anyway. 

“Still love me?”

“You know I do,” Yuri said. Otabek grinned and dragged him down for a kiss. “Still hate you, though,” the younger man muttered against his lips. 

“Acceptable,” Otabek said. “Though I might have to take that into consideration when I decide how long I’ll wait to get started…” Yuri thumped a hand down on his chest and he laughed. “Kidding, babe. You know I can’t torture you  _ too  _ badly.”

“Stop with the sappy shit, you’re killing me,” Yuri murmured. 

“You’ll get over it eventually,” Otabek said. He sat up and bit his lip as Yuri stared at him. “The things I’ll do--you won’t even remember who you are, let alone why you’re a pissy little kitten.”

 

**

The last thing Otabek expected was for Yuri to sit quietly and watch him as he set up camp. At his instruction, the blond was wearing a plaid flannel and jeans, looking wildly different and incredibly endearing as he sipped his coffee in the hammock he’d brought. “When did you learn to do this?” Yuri asked.

“My family and I were active outdoors when I was younger,” Otabek said. “Before I moved. And I didn’t have anyone to do it with for a while, so come here and be my family.” Yuri groaned, but set his coffee down and tugged out his headphones, coming to perch on Otabek’s shoulder. “Hey, get off,” the older man said.

“Can’t yet,” Yuri said. “Jerk.” He slid off to kneel next to his partner, leaning into him. “Teach me?”

Otabek showed him how to set up the tent, surprised when he didn’t pull away whining about how bored he was. Times like this were moments to be savored--when Yuri came back into himself and was  _ still,  _ simple.  _ None of the Russian Punk here,  _ Otabek thought with a smile. “You still surviving?”

“Yeah,” Yuri said, huffing out a small laugh. He was blushing when Otabek looked at him, a shy smile gracing his lips. “It’s what families do, right? We survive.”

“Exactly.” Otabek pressed a kiss to his forehead before standing and pulling him over to the hammock. “Let’s go survive over here, though. I could use a rest.” He sat down and pulled Yuri into his lap before laying down and cradling the younger man to his chest.

Yuri made a small noise and slipped off, curling into his side. ‘Beka?”

“Hmm?” Otabek ran his nails lightly over Yuri’s scalp, earning a pleased sigh.

“I like that I’m your family now,” Yuri said. He nuzzled against Otabek’s shoulder, moving up to whisper in his ear. “I mean it. I know I’m hard to handle, but I do love you.”

“Now who’s being sappy?” Otabek asked, grinning.

Yuri smacked his chest and laughed before growling playfully. “Your kitten is allowed every so often,” he said, bending down to kiss Otabek. “Enjoy it for, ohh--” he made like he was looking at a wristwatch-- “thirty seconds?”

“Well in that case, I’m really glad we met and were  _ finally  _ able to get a place together, and I’m ecstatic you decided to join me this weekend. Yuri, I lov--”

“Time’s up,” Yuri interrupted, nipping his bottom lip. “Quit being gross and make good on your promise.” He slid a hand up Otabek’s shirt, scratching lightly over the outline of his abs. 

Otabek sighed and threaded a hand into Yuri’s braid, tugging him away. “Gotta make a fire first,” he said, swallowing hard. “Told you that’s where I want you.” 

Yuri shoved a hand in his pocket and took out a lighter, flicking it on dangerously close to Otabek’s face. “There, there’s your fucking fire,” he growled. “Now come on.”

Otabek rolled out of the hammock, landing on his hands and knees in the foliage below. Yuri tumbled after him, falling flat on his face. “Smooth, kitten,” he snickered.

“I’ll kill you,” Yuri muttered into the ground.

“Then you’ll be all alone out here, and who’ll protect you?” Otabek asked. Yuri raised a hand and mimicked Potya stretching her claws. “Murder kitten, huh?”

“Meow, bitch,” Yuri said, sitting up and spluttering as he picked leaves out of his face. “Thought I was a soldier.”

“Private Murder Kitten, reporting for duty,” Otabek teased. Yuri lunged at him and he caught the younger man’s thin wrists and rolled to kneel above him. “It’s getting dark. Go find some sticks for kindling, then we’ll have fun.”

“Jackass,” Yuri called over his shoulder, curling his lips in a loving snarl. 

“You know it,” Otabek said. The late September winds were beginning to pick up, petrichor tickling his nose.  _ Fuck, it wasn’t supposed to rain,  _ he thought. He made sure the waterproofing was good on the tent before Yuri reappeared with an armful of small sticks.

“Are these good?” he asked.

“Fine,” Otabek said. “But it smells like rain, do you want to stay or go?” He was surprised for the second time that day when the blond said he’d like to stay. “You sure? It could get... _ wet _ ,” he said in a hushed whisper, laughing when Yuri’s face screwed. “But I’d like to. I love the rain.”

“Don’t make me regret it,” Yuri mumbled. He tossed the sticks into the ring of rocks the older man had made, stepping back to let Otabek do the rest of the work. Shadows flicked across his face as the fire danced higher into the night. 

Otabek hugged him as they stared into the flames, leaning on each other and enjoying the snapping of the branches. “Sometimes when I was younger I’d dream about running away to live in the woods,” he said. Yuri snorted and he looked down, scandalized. “What, don’t think I could do it?”

“No, you just wouldn’t have met this hot piece of ass if you would’ve,” Yuri said, turning to kiss him. “Poor Beka, alone in the wilderness, nary a piece of me to warm him in the cold nights.”

“Mm, that would’ve been a damn shame,” Otabek said, slipping a leg over the log they were sitting on to pull the younger man onto his lap. Yuri’s thin legs wrapped around him as he ground their hips together. “No kitten to love me.”

“C’mon, babe, enough talking.”

Otabek’s strong hands slid up his back to slide the shirt off, tossing it behind him. “You’re so fucking hot like this,” he said, sucking a line of bruises down between the panes of Yuri’s chest. “I love it.” Yuri groaned when he tugged the blond’s head back and licked in a long swipe up his delicate throat, ending in a kiss behind his ear. “Glad I didn’t move to the woods.”

“Oh gods, me too,” Yuri said, hands scrabbling at Otabek’s shoulders. He let out a breathy sigh when the older man’s hands found their way into his jeans, drawing out his hardening cock. “Yes, Beka.”

“Take off your pants and turn around,” Otabek said, working off his belt, then jeans. Yuri complied and leaned over with both hands resting on the log and ass in the air. “Perfect.”

Yuri wiggled his hips and looked back. “Gonna get in here or what, Altin? We don’t have all night,” he said. 

Otabek trailed a finger up his back on his way to the motorcycle to unpack lube and a condom from one of the saddlebags. “Soon enough,” he said. 

Yuri’s eyes glinted hungrily as their gazes met, and he traced his lips with a long pink tongue when the older man stroked himself twice. “Can I?” he asked, tilting his head toward Otabek’s cock. He groaned loudly when it slipped between his lips and hollowed his cheeks, slicking his tongue over the head.

“Fuck,” Otabek said, snapping his hips forward. Yuri choked a little, but continued to work at him, proving yet again skating wasn’t his only passion in life. “So good,” Otabek crooned, grabbing the long blond hair. “Jesus, watching you suck my cock is better than winning gold, I fucking swear.” He tugged Yuri off to capture his lips in a heated kiss.

“Enjoying yourself?” Yuri gasped, chin glistening wetly in the firelight. 

“‘Course, kitten,” Otabek said. 

Yuri clutched at the older man’s sides tightly before raking his nails down over his hips, down his thighs. “Then  _ fuck  _ me already,” he said, turning around to grind his ass against Otabek’s cock. 

Otabek slammed their hips together once before popping open the bottle and dripping cold liquid on the small of Yuri’s back. The answering hiss brought a grin to his face as he coated his fingers and began to open the blond. Thunder rumbled and he thought he felt a drop of water on his forehead, but he pressed on, dragging out cries and curses from Yuri until he rolled on the condom and pushed in roughly. “Like that?” he asked, rolling his hips slowly.

“You know how,” Yuri said, sitting back. “Give it to me.” 

Otabek pulled out and thrust in again, bending over Yuri’s back as he kissed the slim shoulders in front of him. Yuri’s noises captivated him--the low groans when their balls slapped together, breathless ‘ah, ah, ahs’ when Otabek’s cock dragged over his prostate, and all manner of growls, purrs, and snarls.  _ Wasn’t kidding when he said he was an animal in bed,  _ he thought with a smirk.

He heard the rain start before it slammed into their campsite, making Yuri shriek. “Tent?” Otabek shouted into his ear.

“Fuck no, finish me!” Yuri screamed. He twisted a slim hand around his cock as Otabek gripped his hips hard enough to bruise, both chasing their orgasms under the black sky. When he came and clenched around Otabek, the older man’s hips ground into his almost painfully as he spilled into the condom. 

He pulled out and dragged Yuri toward the tent, laughing at the tortured expression on the blond’s face. “Gonna live?” he yelled over a roll of thunder.

Yuri shoved him through the door, pushing past him to curl into his sleeping bag and shiver. “Get in here,” he said. “Need you to warm me up before I die of hypothermia.”

“You won’t die,” Otabek laughed, but he climbed in anyway, slicking his hair back and wrapping around Yuri’s back. “Thank you,” he murmured, kissing up Yuri’s neck. “Means a lot to me.”

The blond tugged his arm tighter and sighed. “Doesn’t mean I’ll do this again,” he muttered.

“Just as long as you did it once,” Otabek said. The patter of rain on the tent was soothing as they lay together, soaking up each other’s heat. “Love you.”

“Nnh, love you too,” Yuri said, turning to face the older man. “Fire’s out?”

“I’ll check when the storm’s done.” Otabek combed through Yuri’s hair, trying to make sense of the tangles he’d created. “This might have to wait until morning.”

“‘S all good,” Yuri yawned. “I’m better at it anyway.” 

“Night, babe,” Otabek said. “I’ll stay here and make sure no bears eat you.”

“Umm…” Yuri went silent for a second. “Bears?”

“Kidding. Sleep well.”

“Ugh. Still gonna murder you,” Yuri said softly, relaxing into him. “Even if the bears get me.”

“Oh, I plan on it,” Otabek said. “I’d let you murder me any day.”

“Promise?”

“Promise.”

 

* * *

 

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback via kudos and comments encouraged and greatly appreciated! You can also let me know your thoughts via [Tumblr](https://sparkswithyou.tumblr.com), [Twitter](https://twitter.com/AryaGrace4), or [Discord](https://discord.gg/sf4E5Up).


End file.
